


What A Blessed Relief

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sickness fic. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Blessed Relief

"I can't lose you..."

Phantom's only response is a tired sigh, her touch light on Katie's cheek. 

"I'm not dying Angel... I'm just... so tired."

"You are sick... Phantom. I told you... you have to eat."

"I can't."

"Please try..."

Phantom sighs again, struggling upright, allowing Katie to feed her, sipping at the soup with a reluctant air. She is able to stay upright a little longer, then she gives in and settles, reaching to pull Katie down beside her when she returns from washing the bowl. Katie's smile is soft as she curls around her Phantom, stroking her hair. 

"I'm not going anywhere Phantom... get some sleep."

The woman's grip tightens on her and she sighs, nestling closer. 

"Sleep."

As Phantom sleeps Katie is stroking her hair, watching her with a gentle but guarded release of breath. Phantom seems able to rest and sleep, although she never once releases her.


End file.
